groupcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Groupcast
Groupcast is a internet radio podcast based in south central Pennsylvania starring Wesley "BigWes" Lowe , Riley Parks , Casey Coulter, Danny "DanCharger" Steinhart , and Fred Young, as well as the interim host Angel Solorio and various other special guests. The first episode of Groupcast was recorded on February 23, 2012, but was released on February 28, 2012 on Spreaker Web Radio. As of June 2013, Groupcast has released 55 episodes. Origin Groupcast began as an idea among Wes, Casey, and Riley as a means to talk about th ings that were going on in their friends' personal Facebook group, but soon became an entire ordeal as the idea of talking about just about anything every week seemed an attractive undertaking. Thus, on February 23, 2012, the first episode of Groupcast starring Wes, Riley, Casey, and Danny was recorded in a local church. Unfortunately, the excitement of having released their first episode was shorth lived because Wes somehow lost the entire recording. From then on, the mysterious first ever recording of Groupcast was referred to as "The Dead Pilot". The next week, a second pilot episode was recorded, this time with the same people, but also adding in Fred Young, Manatee Steve, and Chris. After the successful release of the actual pilot episode (nicknamed "the Co-Pilot" because the true pilot had died), Danny was christened a host of Groupcast after his dedication of appearing on both pilot episodes. YouTube Channel On September 11, 2012, Groupcast released its first video on its own channel, GroupCast Nation. The channel began as a way for the hosts to keep in touch through vlogs, but has since become a hub for all of the user-created videos made my the hosts. These include Adventures in BigWes, Wes' vlog series; Groupcast Greatest Hits, the animated series based on the best conversations on the show; and The Adventures of Flying Squid and Ender Dragon, an animated series based on various inside jokes from the podcast. Angel Solorio as Interim Host Part of the way through Casey's absence during his first semester of college, Wes decided to have his friend Angel Solorio as a guest on the show. With his success as a guest, Wes then hired Angel as something of a filler host, to fill in for hosts when they are not present, notably Casey or sometimes Riley. Angel still makes regular appearances on Groupcast, but he is not a guest, nor is he an actual host. Grapecast On April 1, 2013, Wes unexpectedly put the show on hiatus, and reported on the Facebook page that it would not be recorded for an undetermined period of time. Fearing the wrost, Casey took matters into his own hands and created a secondary show identical to the original, but over the Internet calling service Skype, and would only be recorded when Groupcast would fail to be released on any given week. The show was deemed "Grapecast" by Casey, and featured guests who were on Groupcast, but also those who had a harder time being on the show in person. During the hiatus, Casey released three episodes of Grapecast and a short pilot episode, but has not uploaded any others since, because the show was thankfully brought back on April 30. External Links The first 20 episodes of Groupcast- http://www.spreaker.com/user/groupcast The rest of the episodes of Groupcast, updated weekly- http://www.spreaker.com/user/groupcast2.0 Groupcast's YouTube Channel- http://www.youtube.com/user/GroupCastNation Grapecast, Groupcast on Skype- http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLUJp2WzQ4s0c4qmqTxbYwhjuEucqPJ22E